Mía
by TequilaNervous
Summary: El Ministerio proclama la Ley de Matrimonios y une a la gente como mejor les parece. Algunas personas no pueden creer con quien fueron unidos y Hermione es una de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No he podido contactar a la autora de este fic, pero lo voy a traducir de todos modos. Si de pronto lo ven desaparecer de la lista de fics en mi profile, es porque finalmente pude encontrar la manera de comunicarme con la autora y no recibí la autorización pertinente para traducir. Por cierto, la autora es Slasher454 y esta es una traducción del fic 'My Own'.

Mía.

Prólogo

'Hermy' es como Harry la llamaba cuando quería algo. Ronald prefería llamarla 'Mione', lo que llevaba a Fred y a George llamarla 'Pequeña Mione', o cuando les suplicaba para que la dejaran tranquila con sus estudios, la llamaban 'Quejosa Mione'.

Sus abuelos adoraban a su pequeña Mimi, mientras que sus padres la llamaban querida, pequeña o simplemente Hermione. Cuando se enfadaban con ella, la llamaban Hermione Jean.

Por un largo tiempo, él la llamaba solamente Miss Granger y luego comenzó a llamarla Sra. Snape cuando era apropiado. Ocasionalmente la llamaba Hermione para atraer su atención en presencia de sus amigos, pero solo lo hacía cuando deseaba desesperadamente que lo mirara, de otro modo, aguardaba hasta que ella viera en su dirección antes de decir cualquier cosa.

Pero cuando estaban solos, en las penumbras de la cama marital, llenando los requerimientos que establecía la ley del ministerio, él solía susurrar su propio apodo para ella y el único que ella no odiaba. 'Mía', le murmuraba mientras la pasión la embargaba y terminaba cayendo por el precipicio del intenso orgasmo.

Era algo muy típico de Severus eso de ser tan posesivo como para asegurar verbalmente su cariño por su esposa, mientras tenía sexo con ella, pero era lo suficientemente inseguro como para esconderlo detrás de un apodo.

"Mía", proclamaban tanto su boca como su corazón.

N/T: Sé que el primer capi es muy corto, pero no se preocupen que pronto tendrán mas para leer. Gracias por seguir conmigo! Espero no defraudarlas!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Revocación.

Tomó más de un año para que él la llamara Mía fuera de la habitación, pero incluso después de dos años, todavía usaba el cariñoso apelativo en contadas ocasiones y jamás en frente de otra persona.

Ella tampoco hablaba de nada, incluso cuando Ginny le suplicaba por detalles respecto a la tranquila y privada vida en la que Snape se había establecido. Ginny asentía, comprendiendo, cuando Hermione le decía que esa información era indiscutiblemente privada y que él, era un hombre indiscutiblemente privado.

La mañana en la que la joven Sra. Potter llegó de improvisto justo después del desayuno, Severus fue a sentarse en el estudio contiguo y había apenas abierto el Profeta cuando sus ojos dieron con el encabezado que él sabía iba a traer a la joven pelirroja gritando como loca para ver a Hermione.

"Ley de Matrimonios, revocada?" Se preguntaba en letras mayúsculas.

Ginny condensaba rápidamente la información que el Profeta ofrecía, así como las opiniones de su padre y de sus hermanos que trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia.

Aparentemente, ese mismo día, habría una audiencia para anular la ley y había un 50 % de probabilidades de tener un fallo a favor de la anulación. Habían algunos votos en contra que parecían incapaces de ignorar el número de 'parejas exitosas' creadas, así como la explosión demográfica que llegó después de los matrimonios.

Pero con todo, parecía que al menos las personas que habían sido forzadas a casarse por la dichosa ley, tendrían la oportunidad de de pedir el divorcio tan pronto como el día de mañana.

"Finalmente!" Gritó Ginny con excitación y tomando a Hermione de la mano. "Todo esto habrá terminado pronto y todos los que han sido dañados por esta ley podrán recuperar sus vidas."

Al decir esas palabras, miró a Hermione intensamente.

La castaña alzó la mirada para ver la reacción de Severus, pero lo único que vio fue la túnica revoleándose al desaparecer en dirección de su laboratorio.

"Y bien?" Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

"Y bien qué?" Contestó Hermione, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos para poder preparar otra taza de té.

"Bueno, es que Ron no puede esperar para divorciarse de Lavender…" Insinuó la pelirroja.

"No estaba ella embarazada?" Preguntó Hermione confundida.

"Nop. Falsa alarma." Confirmó la joven sra. Potter con alegría.

"Oh." Agregó la castaña. "Qué raro. Parecía tan segura el otro día cuando Severus y yo la vimos en Diagon Alley."

Ginny hizo un ruido. "Bueno, era esperable que te dijera algo así a ti, no? Especialmente cuando nosotros escuchamos los rumores del revocamiento de la ley antes que el resto del público. Ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de conservar a su 'Ronnikins'. No podemos esperar para poder sacárnosla de encima."

Hermione se puso seria. Nunca había sentido simpatía por Lavender cuando estaban en la escuela y casi se había derretido de furia cuando el Ministerio la había unido a Ron en matrimonio, después de que ella misma hubiera sido enviada a Spinner's End para casarse con Snape, pero aún así, le parecía muy cruel que Lavender fuera desechada como basura por los Weasleys después de haber pasado dos años tratando de complacerlos.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione consideró lo que Severus podía estar pensando.

Por supuesto, él debía estar esperando que ella huyera de allí lo más rápido posible. Y él mismo le había dicho que ansiaba ese día como mil veces.

Recordó cómo él había pasado las primeras tres semanas de su no deseado matrimonio, ignorándola por completo, excepto los sábados por la noche, cuando él solía ir a la cama de Hermione para copular con ella frenéticamente y luego dejarla sola enredada en las sábanas.

Meses después, cuando los días juntos comenzaron a transcurrir con más suavidad, las noches de los sábados todavía eran un poco complicadas, al menos al principio.

Las manos de él se deslizaban mecánicamente sobre el tenso cuerpo de ella. Eventualmente, Severus se deslizaría hasta la entrepierna de Hermione y la lamería hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda para ser penetrada.

Algunas veces, la castaña tenía su orgasmo. Algunas veces no.

Pero a él parecía no importarle. A ella si.

Al cabo de seis meses de matrimonio, fue ella la que dio un giro a la relación, cuando una noche lo siguió hasta su cama y le demandó una mejor y más satisfactoria actuación en la cama. El se puso furioso y se declaró abiertamente desinteresado en el asunto, a pesar de que el enorme bulto en su entrepierna, decía lo contrario con respecto a la atrevida conducta de su esposa.

Ella se subió a la cama, abrió las piernas ampliamente y comenzó a masturbarse, insinuando que él no era lo suficientemente hombre como para llevarla al orgasmo y que ella misma tenía que terminar el trabajo con sus propias manos.

Esa noche, él la hizo gozar hasta el límite de sus fuerzas y mas allá, una y otra vez. Hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos, enredados uno en los brazos del otro. La mañana siguiente, ella le sonrió, todavía envuelta en los bazos de él y le dijo, "Me gusta dormir en tu cama."

Tal vez fue el momento de confusión en el que uno no está bien seguro de estar despierto o dormido. Tal vez, todavía sentía el calor de la primera noche de verdadera pasión con su esposa. O tal vez, solo era que finalmente, la había dejado entrar, aunque sea un poco.

"Me gusta que duermas en mi cama." Respondió él, todavía somnoliento, con el rostro hundido en el cabello de ella.

Hermione, al escuchar eso, se acurrucó todavía más cerca del cuerpo de Severus y suspiró con satisfacción.

El día que siguió fue más bien ordinario. Él se preparó para regresar a la rutina de siempre, mientras se metía en la cama, pero entonces, ella entró de nuevo en su habitación, como si fuera la dueña del lugar y reclamó su lugar al lado de su marido. Al principio, él se puso tenso, pero no dijo nada, mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

En las noches que siguieron, él aprendió a esperarla, a moverse al unísono cada vez que ella volteaba a un lado u otro, o lo mucho que ella disfrutaba del sexo por las mañanas, cuando amanecía con Severus abrazándola por detrás.

Pero volviendo al presente, Ginny la miraba expectante. Hermione le regaló a su pelirroja amiga una sonrisa que ni siquiera llegó a empañar la expresión de los ojos color miel, y asintió. A qué, ella no tenía la menor idea. Sin embargo, Ginny parecía complacida.

De inmediato, Hermione cambió de tema, dirigiéndolo hacia Harry, y después de un rato de charlar sobre el esposo de la pelirroja, el susodicho súper amante de ojos verdes, hizo aparecer su despeinada cabeza por la red floo, pidiéndole a su adorada esposa que regresara a casa para que lo ayudara con el bebé.

Hermione hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar su alivio mientras Ginny se retiraba.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Sola.

N/T: Qué creen que va a hacer Hermione? Está como indecisa, no? Quiere ir detrás del zanahorio, (qué carazos le pasa a esta piba?), pero tampoco quiere dejar a Severus…mujeres! Jajajajajaaaa

Habrá que seguir leyendo para enterarse…

Sweet'and-Bloody: Gracias por leer! Espero que te guste tanto como a mí. FF a veces se comporta muuuuuyyyy raro…a mi no me dejaba actualizar el estado de Sueños y Recuerdos cuando la quería dar por terminada…en fin…este site es batante conflictivo a veces…

Marie: Ya lo tengo totalmente traducido, así que esta vez, no voy a tardar tanto en actualizarlo. Aunque me hubiera gustado poder ponerme en contacto con la autora, no creo que haga problemas…pero por si acaso, ya están advertidas…

Diosa Luna: Bueno…lo que se dice sufrir…nooo…al menos no habrá sufrimiento físico…la verdad, si todavía no tuve noticias de la autora, después de tanto tiempo y tantos mensajes, no creo que diga nada…pero una nunca sabe…

Sakura Tachi: Holas! Ya leíste la historia en inglés? Pillina! Te gustó? Por momentos es un poco triste, pero me encanta como termina! Por cierto, por supuesto que voy a seguir traduciendo SevMiones! Aunque sea, mientras me de el cerebro…jejejejee

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. En dos semanas estará arriba el segundo capítulo, así que no desesperen!

Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen desde el principio, a todas las que ponen mis historias en alerta o la agregan a sus favoritas y a las nuevas lectoras, espero no decepcionarlas! Gracias por seguirme!

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Juicio de Separación, parte I

Severus permaneció encerrado en su laboratorio por lo que quedaba del día y Hermione encontró muchas cosas que hacer en la casa, mientras pensaba sobre los cambios de circunstancias en su vida.

Si la ley era revocada, esperaba él que ella se fuera? Si el divorcio se convertía en una opción viable, pediría uno él? O ella tal vez?

Ella había pasado los primeros meses de su matrimonio con Severus, deseando desesperadamente poder estar con Ron. Y era algo mutuo. Cada vez que se veían, ella podía sentir su amor por ella galopando en su propio pecho, incluso a través de las oleadas de odio y celos que irradiaba desde Lavender y que amenazaba con consumirlos a los tres.

Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

La castaña había renunciado a la esperanza de poder estar juntos otra vez y seguir con su vida. Ahora, podría, de verdad, volver a empezar?

Mientras tanto, escaleras abajo, un segundo caldero hacía hervir sus contenidos y Severus dio por finalizado el día. No tenía sentido seguir tratando de preparar alguna poción, cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era en ella y en su inminente regreso a su previa vida de soledad. Estaría ya empacando? A dónde iría?

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que la había escuchado hablar de planes para el futuro que no lo involucraran a él, pero sería muy poco usual que su mujer no tuviera un plan de respaldo.

Aunque, para qué querría ahora un plan de reserva? Si ahora tendría a los Weasleys.

Y cuál era su propio plan de respaldo? Tenía uno, acaso? Observó su perfecto laboratorio. El lugar de trabajo de sus sueños. El lugar que ella organizaba. El laboratorio que ella limpiaba y se ocupaba de abastecer.

La veía en todos lados. La olía, la sentía, como si la esencia de esa mujer estuviera en los cimientos y paredes mismos de la casa.

Eso era lo que tenía. Otro fantasma con el que vivir y ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

Permanecieron separados hasta la hora de la cena. Ella lo observaba mientras él cocinaba, como siempre, hasta que finalmente se vieron las caras en la mesa.

El incómodo silencio se extendía entre los dos mientras que el único sonido que se oía en la habitación era el de los cubiertos que entrechocaban uno contra el otro y el sonido de la comida siendo arrastrada sobre los platos.

Después de cenar, cada cual, se refugió en extremos apartados de la sala para leer, o al menos, simular que leían, mientras seguían rumiando sobre el final de sus vida juntos.

Habían prometido separarse tan pronto como fuera legalmente posible.

Severus recordó la cruel manera en la que la había hecho sentir incómoda en la casa, a fuerza de desvanecer cualquier pertenencia que Hermione dejara fuera de su pequeña habitación. Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ella no se atrevía a dejar ni siquiera una pluma fuera de lugar. Ni hablar de dejar alguno de sus libros de la universidad.

Él había prometido no interferir con su educación, pero tampoco iba a colaborar. Todavía le faltaba un año completo de educación y sabía que ella todavía no comenzaba a pagar la deuda que había acumulado.

Tan pronto como su vida quedara desconectada de la de él, los duendes cortarían su crédito y comenzarían a intimarla para que pague. Weasley no podría ayudarla. El pelirrojo apenas podía mantener a la esposa que ya tenía vestida decentemente. Pero Severus suponía que a Hermione eso no le iba a importar, después de todo, era una auténtica Gryffindor, con es de 'pobres de dinero, ricos en amor', y toda esa mierda.

El dinero no la iba a mantener a su lado.

Hermione nunca había considerado al dinero como un problema potencial, pero ahora, sentada frente a la increíble colección de libros invaluables, muchos de los cuales, ella misma había ayudado a rastrear, admiraba los anaqueles, posiblemente por última vez. Y no podía evitar sentirse un poco amargada por su situación.

La chica estaba hasta las cejas de deudas, aún cuando las patentes de las pociones que ella le había ayudado a Severus a crear, lo estaban convirtiendo en un tipo tan rico como Malfoy.

Mas allá de tener que lidiar con los duendes de Gringotts, la castaña perdería el acceso a los libros y el laboratorio de Severus.

Dios! Podría terminar así la universidad? Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que él la reemplazara con alguien que lo asista?

Posiblemente con una asistente, una mujer.

El solo pensar en la posibilidad de otra mujer viviendo en su casa y ayudándolo en el laboratorio, le provocó náuseas. Y otra imagen no deseada, apareció en su mente. La imagen de su esposo, inclinándose por detrás de la nueva asistente, teniendo sexo con ella, como tantas veces lo había hecho con ella. El ignorado libro que yacía sobre su regazo, cayó al suelo mientras ella se aguantaba las ganas de correr al baño y vomitar.

Él alzó la mirada de su propia lectura y oscilaba entre los ojos de ella y el libro que había quedado a sus pies. Se maldijo en su interior por haberle enseñado oclumancia. Acaso ya estaba fantaseando con Weasley? Alguna vez había dejado de pensar en él? Era un secreto a voces que Hermione había estado enamorada de ese imbécil pelirrojo desde antes de ser forzada a casarse con él.

Severus la había culpado por el hecho de que el Ministerio los había unido y no había hecho nada para aliviar su dolor y sus temores cuando fueron llamados para casarse. Era su culpa que los cuestionarios que habían respondido tuviera tantas cosas en común, había concluido él. Hermione tenía que saber que esas respuestas no se acercaban ni por años luz a Weasley. Por Merlín! Incuso había escogido pociones como su asignatura mágica predilecta justo antes de incluir los resultados de sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., los cuales ella sabía muy bien, estaban justo por detrás de los de él.

En su noche de bodas, Severus le dijo que no se pusiera muy cómoda en su casa porque la iba a abandonar tan pronto como esa estúpida ley quedara revocada.

Luego se había desnudado frente a su virginal esposa y le había pedido, sin emoción alguna, que hiciera lo mismo, para que pudieran 'terminar con el asunto'.

Ella había llorado.

Él se había estremecido. No debía, no podía tomarla por la fuerza. Pero tampoco iba a jugar el papel de amante dulce y tierno.

Fue seductor, pero no romántico, y había puesto sus propias reacciones al corriente con las de ella a medida que obraba sobre el tenso y aterrorizado cuerpo de ella, hasta convertirlo en una masa de deseo y aceptación. Hasta convertirlo en una mujer que le acariciaba el pecho y los brazos, que le succionaba la lengua al besarse. Que enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él para darle mayor acceso y sentir mas adentro las embestidas que penetraban profundamente.

Él no había tenido mucha experiencia antes de ella, y, considerando que él no era el hombre que ella deseaba en realidad, era todo un éxito el haber logrado llevarla hasta el orgasmo. Y Dios! La expresión de su rostro al venirse! Weasley podía tener su corazón y podía recibir las cálidas miradas de amor, pero nunca, jamás, había visto esa expresión. Esa solo le pertenecía a Severus y solo a él.

O al menos, así solía ser…

Ahora, ella se iría y se llevaría esa carita con ella. Se entregaría a Weasley y él vería esa mirada. Y la vería alcanzar sus sueños y ser parte de ellos.

Ese bastardo pelirrojo.

Severus se puso de pie y levantó el libro que había caído al suelo, mientras su esposa seguía inmóvil y con una mirada de piedra, haciendo juego. Él dejó caer el libro en el regazo de ella y e quedó de pie frente a ella por un buen rato.

"Compórtese, Sra. Snape." Dijo él con desdén.

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que ella contestó, en apenas un susurro.

Severus se quedó mirándola por un momento más, hasta que se retiró hacia su habitación. La de él. Ya ni podía pensar en ese lugar como la habitación de los dos.

Dejándola sola, con la única compañía de sus bien guardados pensamientos y él mismo, encerrándose detrás de la pesada puerta de roble, buscando la misma seguridad, se quitó la ropa y se preparó para ir a la cama.

·······································································································

N/T: Después de haber tenido algunos inconvenientes con cierta lectora que se quiso robar algunas historias, no solo traducciones mías si no historias originales de otras autoras también, hemos logrado que cerrase la cuenta en donde plagiaba, o al menos una de ellas…

MGG (sobre De Gatitas y Serpientes): Gracias por leer y mas por comentar! Espero que estés leyendo esta también para que puedas ver la respuesta a tu review!

Pandora0000: Severus siempre está algo así como enojado, no? Hermione no está muy segura de lo que quiere, lo puedo entender. Lo que no puedo entender es que de verdad esté considerando irse con ese pelirrojo de mierda!

Sakura Tachi: YO también lo espero! No me gustaría que no le guste y me pida que la saque, pero si me lo pide lo voy a tener que hacer. Lo justo es justo. Por cierto, Ginny puede ser bastante exasperante en esta historia, si…lo admito.

Marie: Gracias! También es mi pareja favorita! Te habrás dado cuenta porque todas las historias que traduje son SevMiones…

Bien, estoy actualizando antes de lo previsto porque han estado atormentándome y amenazando con motines y torturas varias, así que para no tener que escucharlas mas, acá tienen!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 Juicio de Separación, parteII

Hermione lo vio cerrar la puerta distantemente, pero sus pensamientos estaban consumidos por lo que el nuevo futuro que le traería el día siguiente. Esperaba poder anular su matrimonio y huir de Severus hacia los brazos de Ronald, quien aparentemente, todavía estaba ansioso por tenerla.

Parte de ella quería ir con Ronald, quitárselo a Lavender, convertirse oficialmente en una Weasley y tener la vida que tanto había deseado tener. Pero eso significaba dejar a Severus. No. No solo abandonarlo. También significaba dejarlo para que otra mujer ocupara su lugar. Y ciertamente alguien se pegaría a él como una ventosa.

Una renovada oleada de nausea la invadió, mientras trataba desesperadamente alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

No quería que nadie mas lo tuviera. No quería que nadie mas lo tocara, que hiciera el amor con él, y que, dios! Tuviera sus hijos. En verdad iba a vomitar si no dejaba de pensar en esas cosas.

Hacía un año atrás, oficiales del Ministerio los habían contactados debido a la falta de 'producción'. No se habían atrevido a usar ninguna clase de método anticonceptivo, por miedo a ser descubiertos, enjuiciados públicamente, encarcelados y multados severamente. Y aún así, no habían podido concebir, así que fueron llamados a reportarse en el ministerio para ser examinados.

Severus recibió un reporte médico impecable, a pesar de los años de venenosas pociones, infinitas cantidades de crucios y otras tantas maldiciones y demás magia oscura a la que se había expuesto a lo largo de los años. El problema no era él.

Era ella.

"Severo daño interno en el bajo abdomen, consecuencia al haber sido sometida a maldiciones, indicando esterilidad."

Ese había sido el diagnóstico oficial.

Maldita sea Bellatrix LeStrange. Y que se pudriera en el infierno por siempre.

Hermione nunca había considerado el querer ser madre hasta el preciso instante en el que le dijeron que no podía tenerlos. Y le llevó todas sus fuerzas el aguantarse las ganas de llorar abiertamente.

Severus había expresado en varias ocasiones su molestia al tener que procrear a la fuerza y Hermione había rogado a todos los dioses que, por una vez, él se callara sus opiniones y no aprovechara la oportunidad para hacer unos de esos comentarios tan hirientes.

Y así lo hizo.

Mientras el doctor comentaba las posibilidades para aumentar las chances de 'éxito', Severus le había tomado la sudada mano en su cálida y enorme mano y la había llevado a casa.

A su hogar.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, el lugar en el que había pasado los últimos dos años y que había aprendido a llamar su hogar y sntió una terrible tristeza. Y sintió que perdía la seguridad que había sentido hasta apenas 24 horas antes.

Ese lugar no era u hogar. Nunca lo había sido.

No había una sola cosa en la habitación que fuera de ella. Severus se había ocupado diligentemente que así fuera. Un recordatorio mas de lo mucho que él deseaba que ella se fuera de allí. Todas sus pertenencias se hallaban en la pequeña habitación que Severus le había asignado para su uso personal. Podía empacar todo y estar fuera de allí en una hora y el lugar seguiría luciendo exactamente igual, como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí.

Ya era pasada la medianoche.

Se aproximaba un día muy complicado y todo lo que ella quería, era acurrucarse una vez mas en la seguridad de los brazos de Severus y tratar de olvidar la inevitable mañana.

Se dirigió al baño para prepararse para la cama y se quedó pasmada al encontrar la puerta de la habitación de él cerrada con llave. La puerta de su habitación. Ella ya no podía pensar en la habitación de los dos. Se le contrajo el corazón y se sintió todavía mas endeble que antes.

La joven castaña se retiró hacia su habitación y dedicó algunos momentos para meter sus cosas en algunas cajas. Algunos libros, viejos trabajos que había acumulado sobre la cama…luego se metió bajo las cobijas y se acurrucó para llorar por un buen rato.

Severus, por su parte, yacía despierto pensando en los eventos que traería la mañana y se sorprendió al escuchar a Hermione intentar abrir la puerta. Quería dormir con él? No. Probablemente no. Era seguro que quería hablar. Siempre se ponía muy parlanchina en los momentos mas inconvenientes e incómodos.

Bueno, estaría frito si él sufría para que ella se sintiera mejor por huir de él hacia su nueva vida, mas bien, hacia la vieja. Si le permitía compartir la cama con él una noche mas, lo único que no iban a hacer, era hablar, eso era seguro.

Recordó el último encuentro que habían compartido, hacía ya tres días. En la ducha.

Él se había levantado temprano para prepararse para un simposio de pociones y apenas se había empezado a relajar bajo el agua caliente cuando ella entró y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, para luego deslizarse hacia abajo y meterse el pene de Severus en la boca.

Ella había sido muy mala en la estimulación oral al principio del matrimonio, pero como en todo lo demás, había aprendido muy rápido. Ahora, solo le tomaba un par de minutos para dejarlo con la boca abierta y estremeciéndose de placer.

Luego, Severus la apoyó contra la pared de la ducha y la penetró desde atrás, frotando el clítoris hasta que se vino. No fue la experiencia mas satisfactoria que le había hecho sentir, pero de haber sabido que sería la última…

Mañana, ella correría hacia Weasley y entonces, esa vez en la ducha, habría sido la última experiencia con él. Una cogida de cinco minutos en la ducha.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba abriendo la puerta y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la habitación de ella, con el miembro ya duro y erguido, demandando atención.

Ella se asustó cuando él abrió la puerta pero luego contuvo la respiración mientras Severus se desvestía amparado por la oscuridad y se metía en la cama con ella.

La castaña se sentía tan tensa como la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, pero esta vez, un solo beso fue suficiente para derretirla de pies a cabeza.

Él podía sentir las saladas lágrimas y la humedad en las mejillas de ella mientras la tenía entre sus brazos.

"Lágrimas Mía?" Preguntó él al tiempo que besaba el cuello de su esposa y una de sus manos se deslizaba sobre el femenino cuerpo para quitarle el camisón.

"Cerraste la puerta con llave…" replicó ella con timidez.

"Lo lamento mucho…pensé que quería estar solo." Contestó él, mientras sus labios se deslizaban sobre el cuello de ella y sus dedos encontraban la orilla de la prenda y subían sobre la piel.

Hermione no estaba segura sobre cómo tomarlo.

Acaso le estaba diciendo que no quería estar solo esa noche? O le estaba diciendo que quería que se quedara con él?

Al final, en ese momento, eso y no importaba. Hermione quería perderse en la pasión que él le entregaba, a pesar de todo.

Enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de él y lo atrajo para besarlo con toda intensidad. Sentía como si quisiera tragárselo entero.

Severus le quitó las bragas y le abrió las piernas. Descubrió que no solo estaba dispuesta, si no que estaba ansiosa.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la humedad, arrastrándolos hasta alcanzar el clítoris, frotando y penetrando, buscando mas lubricación.

"Severus…" Gimió ella.

Él sonrió y continuó con sus atenciones. Frotando y acariciando mientras que su boca se ocupaba de los pechos, suavemente atrapando los pezones con sus dientes, aguantando las ganas de devorarla que lo embargaban.

Severus siguió su camino de besos sobre su cuerpo y para cuando llegó hasta su vagina, ella ya se retorcía y sus músculos vaginales se contraían sobre los dedos de él, que todavía entraban y salían de ella.

Con suavidad, retiró la capucha que cubre el clítoris hasta que estuvo plenamente expuesto y erguido ante sus ojos. La miró a los ojos al tiempo que su boca seguía estando sobre la vulva de Hermione y su húmedo aliento la excitaba todavía mas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior por la anticipación y sus ojos le suplicaban que ya no lo torturara y se conectara con ella.

Finalmente, él aplicó su boca sobre el erguido clítoris, succionando y tocándolo con la punta de la lengua, con rápidas y rítmicas caricias, al tiempo que sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de su vagina.

Los deliciosos suspiros y gemidos que salían de su boca, lo excitaban mas y mas. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en los cabellos de él, arqueó la espalda, alzando la cadera y presionando su vulva con mayor firmeza sobre la boca de él. Él gruñó al sentir que las piernas de ella comenzaban a temblar y su vagina se contraía, apretando los dedos que seguían masturbándola, al llegar al orgasmo.

Antes que pudiera recuperarse del todo, Severus se ubicó sobre ella y la penetró con suavidad, moviéndose gentilmente hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el ritmo y al punto comenzó con unas embestidas largas y profundas, sintiendo cada centímetro de ella, saboreando la experiencia.

La lenta y apasionada cópula pronto evolucionó en frenéticos besos y ávidos brazos y piernas que se aferraban a todo lo que lograban alcanzar, mientras que la desesperada necesidad de consumir y ser consumidos los sobrepasó.

Las piernas de ella se aferraron a la cintura de él mientras Severus seguía bombeando dentro de Hermione, entregándole un intenso orgasmo tras otro hasta que ya no pudo contenerse mas y la siguió en el delicioso calor de su propio orgasmo, temblando, entregándose a una satisfecha tranquilidad.

Se acariciaron y besaron tiernamente hasta que lograron controlar la respiración y el pulso volvía a ser normal, o todo lo normal que podía ser bajo el pesado yugo de silencio que se extendía entre ellos.

Acaso esto era la despedida?

Se acomodaron para dormir en sus posiciones habituales e ignoraron las preguntas que prevalecían en el aire a su alrededor, dejando que un sueño inquieto los embargara.

N/T: Estoy actualizando mas a menudo, vieron? Así no tengo que andar aguantando todas esas amenazas y demases…jajajajajajajajaa! LOCAS!

Lucy: Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando!

Kakasev666: Jejejejejejejejejee a mi también me encantan las historias en las que el pelirrojo de porquería sale perdiendo….bweheheheee lo detesto demasiado! Veremos que hace Hermione…..

Andrea: Hola! Gracias por leer! He pensado en traducir Pet Project si, pero voy a esperar que esté terminada. Por lo que sé, falta muy poco para que termine. Por supuesto, de recibir la autorización pertinente y de embarcarme en la traducción, será un asunto a largo plazo. Es un fic muy extenso y va a tomar tiempo…

Ann Snape: Habrás visto que la cuenta en Watt quedó cerrada….en FF sigue abierta y estamos vigilando otros sites de fictions por si se le ocurre volver a plagiar…una desvergonzada total! Por suerte se logró que dejara de afirmar que esas historias le pertenecían…

Sakura Tachi: Y bueh…la autora no ha dado señales de vida en mucho tiempo, así que presumo que ya no visita estos lares…una lástima, me hubiera gustado poder pedirle permiso como corresponde…

Marie: Gracias, gracias! Espero haber mejorado desde los primeros fics que traduje hasta ahora…al principio era mucho mas despreocupada y dejaba pasar muchas cosas, pero ahora trato de ser lo mas correcta posible y hasta trato de mantener el español todo lo neutro que puedo para evitar malos entendidos idiomáticos…de cualquier manera, tengo que sentarme a corregir las primeras historias que he notado están horrorosas!

Bueno chicas, no se pueden quejar. Estoy actualizando mas rápido de lo que tenía planeado, para que después no se amotinen y anden diciendo cosas…psssssss!

Después de terminar con este fic, voy a traducir uno más y luego me retiro a cuarteles de invierno. Sería el fic número 25, así que cuando llegue a las bodas de plata, me guardo.

Disfruten! Y hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Procedimientos de Divorcio.

Por una vez en la vida, Hermione estaba agradecida de que su habitación no tuviera ventanas.

Los rayos de luz solar que se filtraban a través de las ranuras que dejaba la puerta, indicaban que era casi media mañana, y aún así, Severus, el incansable madrugador, seguía dormido a su lado.

Ella estudió su rostro en la tenue luz y trató de no pensar en las noticias que les aguardaban en el periódico de la mañana.

No tenía sentido.

Como si percibiera la creciente tensión que se acumulaba en la habitación, él abrió los ojos. Alzó la cabeza y echó una mirada preliminar alrededor de la habitación. Sus ojos terminaron posados sobre las cajas apiladas en una esquina.

Así que había estado empacando.

Severus no sabía que decir al respecto.

No quería preguntarle y no estaba seguro de poder soportar tanto como para ofrecerle ayuda. Además, ahora tenía a la familia Weasley completa a su disposición y muy pocas posesiones.

Mierda! Estaría fuera de su casa en menos de una hora!

No había necesidad de preguntarle a dónde iría, pero parte de él, hervía en deseos de forzarla a mirarlo a los ojos y decírselo en la cara. Además, no sería feo también si no le preguntaba? Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, él ciertamente tenía derecho, aunque sea, como amigos, a saber cuáles eran sus planes, verdad?

Ella salió de la cama de inmediato, envolviéndose rápidamente con la bata rojo Gryffindor que él le había obsequiado en San Valentín.

Severus recordó la brillante sonrisa cuando abrió la casa y encontró la bella bata en lugar de encontrar alguna pieza de lencería incómoda y pseudo erótica.

Ese regalo había sido adquirido pensando en ella, no en él.

Además, había puesto un collar con una piedra de los sentimientos en uno de los bolsillos y había bromeado que ese sí era un obsequio para él mismo ya que ella se había hecho tan buena oclumante.

Ella lo había visto tal cual era.

Era una pieza de joyería muy hermosa y muy costosa, pero que dejaba ver un evidente gesto romántico.

Esas piedras mágicas eran una rareza, y a Severus le había complacido ver que casi siempre, en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, estaba en los tonos púrpuras o azules, la zona que indicaba que se sentía en un estado romántico a feliz.

Sin embargo, esa mañana la piedra brillaba con el blanco más puro y radiante, como un diamante. Nunca había visto ese color antes y no sabía que podía significar.

Era acaso felicidad absoluta o terrible excitación ante el prospecto de poder ser liberada de él? O tal vez, lo contrario, era miedo a no poder concretar el divorcio y no poder dejarlo?

Ella estaba tironeando del cinturón de la bata, asegurándola apretadamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Luego abrió la puerta y la luz del día penetró en la habitación. El condenado haz de luz parecía enfocarse mayormente en las cajas.

Hermione alzó los ojos desde las dichosas cajas hacia los ojos de Severus, que la observaban expectantes.

"A dónde vas?" Preguntó él en voz apenas audible.

"A preparar té." Fue la única respuesta, ignorando el profundo significado de la pregunta, para luego casi huir de la habitación antes que la conversación pudiera siquiera comenzar.

Por Merlín! Ni siquiera sabían si la posibilidad de separarse existía! Tal vez, ella no iría a ningún lado, quisiera él o no.

Sería muy incorrecto el rezar por ello?

Ignorando abiertamente el periódico que descansaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, comenzó a preparar el té. Mientras la tetera se calentaba, decidió preparar el desayuno completo.

Oficialmente, Severus era el cocinero de la casa, pero ella era capaz de freír un par de huevos y un poco de tocino bastante bien, además, necesitaba algo en lo que ocuparse para no tener que abrir la ventana y tomar ese periódico de mierda.

La tetera silbó y ella la quitó del fuego mientras recordaba su primer desayuno en esa cocina.

"_Destruiste esos huevos." Había sentenciado él desde la puerta._

"_Tu cocina es una mierda." Había retrucado ella con enfado. Carajo! La casa entera era una mierda! Había pensado ella. Apenas podía figurarse cómo haría para vivir en aquél lugar sin contemplar la idea del suicidio._

"_Nada de eso." Replicó él mientras echaba los arruinados huevos a la basura y comenzaba a preparar unos nuevos._

_Ella aguardó por los insultos por su falta de atención y sus pobres habilidades en la cocina, que según él, eran iguales a las que tenía en el laboratorio, pero para sorpresa de Hermione, él no dijo nada más._

_Se sirvió un plato, comió en silencio y desapareció en su laboratorio por el resto del día._

_No podría haber dejado mas en claro que no quería saber nada con ella si le hubiera gritado y la hubiera acusado de algo. Su silenciosa apatía era un rechazo mucho más cabal y frío._

_La primera docena de desayunos que siguieron a ese, consistieron en cereal frío o té y tostadas. Era una porquería de desayuno, pero no podía ir a desayunar cada mañana a la Madriguera o a Grimmauld o ir a cenar fuera cada noche._

_No fue si no hasta que comenzó a dormir en su cama regularmente, enredada sensualmente alrededor del cuerpo de Severus, que él comenzó a preparar cualquier deliciosa comida para ella también._

_Y de verdad eran deliciosas._

_Él era un excelente cocinero y se esmeraba en cada detalle, hasta en darle una bonita presentación. Si no lo conociera, Hermione podría asegurar que él siempre había querido tener a alguien a quien cocinarle._

Pero regresando al presente, se dio cuenta que los huevos en la sartén estaban oscuros y achicharrados, además de estar echando humo. Ella frunció el ceño.

Qué era eso? Ironía?

'_Odio las ironías!'_ Pensó la castaña con amargura.

"Cómo es posible que puedas elaborar una perfecta poción matalobos, pero no puedes freír un par de huevos sin iniciar un pequeño incendio?" Preguntó él acercándose a ella.

Desvaneció los huevos quemados y comenzó a prepararlos él mismo.

Estaba pretendiendo estar malhumorado. Era bueno para simular estarlo. Era la carta que siempre jugaba cuando quería mantener a la gente a distancia segura.

Acaso la quería lejos de él hoy? En el que podría ser su último día juntos?

El se dio la vuelta y le obsequió una sonrisa, de la clase que solo le ofrecía en la habitación, y ella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

"Supongo que no todos podemos ser tan perfectos como tú." Dijo ella sonriendo con picardía, queriendo mantener el mejor de los ánimos esa mañana. Tal vez la última.

Hermione se alejó un poco, parándose a propósito frente a la ventana en la que se hallaba el periódico, esperando a ser tomado.

"Gracias a los dioses…A pesar de que me encantaría poder vivir en un mundo libre de idiotas, me he ganado la vida muchos años a costa de ellos." Replicó él, mirando de soslayo la brillante piedra que pendía en el pecho de su esposa.

No había cambiado absolutamente nada. De hecho, parecía estar brillando todavía más.

Puso los huevos en dos platos y aguardó a que ella se sentara a la mesa.

Hermione se demoró un poco más en la ventana. La luz de la mañana le daba un tinte rojizo a su castaño cabello, otorgándole un halo ambarino. Se veía tan hermosa. Tan hermosa y tan…triste?

Había visto la piedra cuando su joven mujer había estado triste, el día en el que su gato había muerto. Esa bestia miserable. El negro significaba tristeza.

Le señaló con la cabeza la silla frente a la de él y ella se alejó titubeante de la ventana, para sentarse con él. Severus vio el periódico en el alfeizar y alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

"Sin valor Gryffindor esta mañana, Hermione?"

"Me declaro culpable." Dijo ella apenas sonriendo y cargando su tenedor con un poco de los huevos.

Él se levantó de la mesa, esforzándose por encarar esta situación como lo había hecho con cada otra eventualidad en su vida. Lo que debía hacerse, debía hacerse, después de todo, y el conocimiento era poder, incluso si dolía. Abrió la jodida ventana y tomó el periódico.

Ella apretó con mucha fuerza el tenedor, mientras él leía la primera plana, mientras Hermione trataba de comer como si nada fuera de lo ordinario estuviera a punto de ocurrir, y Severus seguía leyendo por lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

Finalmente, pareció haber concluido su lectura y sus cejas se alzaron otra vez, en una expresión de…qué era esa expresión? Sorpresa? Interés? Satisfacción?

"Bueno, Sra. Snape", suspiró él, "parece que la razón aún no prevalece en el Ministerio de Magia. La ley se mantiene, pero la oposición planea volver a intentarlo. El Ministro Shacklebolt ha perdido la batalla con lo del divorcio, y el Ministerio estará aceptando peticiones de nulidad justamente esta misma mañana…"

Él la miró para tratar de captar su reacción y la encontró como congelada, con una expresión de mediana sorpresa plasmada en el rostro. La gema en su pecho brillaba mas ahora, como nieve recién caída.

Ella notó que la mirada de su marido descansaba justo entre sus pechos y pensó en hacer un comentario sobre la conducta propia para un caballero en la mesa del desayuno, pero entonces, vio la brillante gema.

"Qué raro…" Comentó la castaña.

"Muy cierto", agregó él. "No creo haberla visto de ese color antes. Qué significa?" Volvió a mirar el periódico, tratando de simular que no estaba desesperado por saber la respuesta.

"No sé…tal vez está confundida o rota? De acuerdo con la Ley Óptica de Newton, el blanco es el resultado de la combinación de todos los colores del espectro visible." Contestó ella.

Al carajo! Solamente ella podía responder de manera tan textual de acuerdo a un libro!

La situación se estaba poniendo ridícula. Severus había enfrentado demasiados peligros y horribles verdades en su vida, con más sangre fría de la que estaba haciendo gala ahora. Y eso ofendía a su ego y lo ponía de pésimo humor.

La actitud alerta pero a la vez calma de Hermione, y la visceral mirada que le dedicó, le dio poco asidero para tener esperanzas.

Era tiempo de arrancar los vendajes, de obligarla a hablar.

Estaba a punto de preguntar, de escupir la pregunta, más bien: 'Quieres el divorcio?' Cuando Ginny Potter apareció de repente en la chimenea de la sala y comenzó a llamar a Hermione a los gritos.

"En la cocina Gin." Respondió la castaña.

La pelirroja casi corrió hacia allí y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Severus sentado a la mesa. Por lo general, él ya había desparecido en su laboratorio para las siete de la mañana. Pero allí estaba él. Todavía en bata de baño cuando casi eran las nueve.

"Nos despertamos tarde hoy, eh?" Preguntó con demasiada algarabía.

Hermione se tropezaba con sus propias palabras al intentar explicar. Si, se habían desvelado bastante la noche anterior. Haciendo qué, todavía no estaba segura.

Severus notó el creciente enrojecimiento de las mejillas de su esposa y decidió ahorrarle la vergüenza. "Si, estuvo empacando." Comentó con frialdad.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron grandes por una fracción de segundo, pero de inmediato se guardó cualquier respuesta emocional. Entonces sí era una despedida.

'Empacando', había dicho. Dios!

Bueno, no iba a discutir ni a derramar lágrimas. Severus la había hecho llorar varias veces en los últimos dos años, así que no lo iba a dejar verla llorar hoy. No en su último día juntos.

"Ay, dios mío!" Gritó Ginny. "Irás al Ministerio hoy? Ron ya está allí!"

Ah, si…Ron…su plan de respaldo…

"Dónde está Lavender?" Preguntó la castaña, con la voz un poco cascada y apretada al intentar mantener la compostura. Su apariencia estaba completamente intacta, pero por dentro, parecía que todo se había desvanecido, excepto por su estómago, que se revolvía con violencia. No estaba segura de poder mantener la comida en su interior esta vez. Y ciertamente, no deseaba verle la cara a Lavender, como para coronar esa mañana.

Severus la observaba apuñalar los huevos, creyendo que ella imaginaba que era el rostro de Lavender Brown-Weasley.

Los celos y la animosidad entre las dos mujeres habían comenzado cuando ambas cursaban el cuarto año en Hogwarts y solo había empeorado con el correr de los años, aunque Hermione se había convertido en una experta a la hora de ocultarlo. Lavender, sin embargo, carecía de tal poder, habilidad o gracia.

"Posiblemente esté en la casa de su madre. A quién le importa en tanto se vaya?" Sonrió la joven pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la silla que Severus había abandonado.

En ese momento, el Maestro Pocionista, supo que era el momento para demostrar su propia fuerza, habilidad y gracia, así que se retiró a su habitación para vestirse para su inminente viaje al Ministerio.

Solo hubiera deseado que su bata de baño ondeara como lo hacía su capa.

N/T: Han notado que FF estás mas quisquilloso de lo acostumbrado? Se han borrado muchas historias calificadas M por ser 'demasiado gráficas para FF'. Han eliminado unas cuantas por ser demasiado explícitas en el sumario, pero todos corremos riesgo de perder historias o tener que ver que la cuenta es bloqueada…si eso me ocurriera, dejaré de publicar acá y veré en que otro lugar puedo hacerlo. Por el momento no han tomado ninguna medida en mí contra, pero por si acaso, estoy tomando los recaudos necesarios para no perder las traducciones. SI algo como eso ocurriera, dejaré constancia como pueda y en cuanto pueda sobre dónde voy a seguir publicando. Es cierto, algunas historias son bien fuertes, pero si no quieren que cualquiera tenga acceso, que tomen medidas de seguridad o quiten la opción 'M'. Como sea, las moderadoras o moderadores de FF están en su derecho a hacer lo que les plazca, pero si se van a poner en esa postura, no publico mas acá. Así de sencillo.

Cambiando de tema, me disculpo si las notas del capítulo anterior causaron un poco de confusión. Lo que quise decir fue que me voy a tomar un tiempo para descansar y para ver qué otras historias puedo traducir, eso si FF me lo permite, claro está. Pensaba en publicar en PotterFics, pero parece que se están poniendo pesadas allí también, así que todavía no sé que puedo hacer.

Sin más, por ahora, contesto algunos comentarios:

Diosa Luna: Perdón, perdón...lo que quise decir es que me voy a tomar un ratito para descansar y para investigar historias nuevas, potencialmente traducibles...Severus...bueno, creo que ya sabemos todas cómo es...se hace tanto el malo para evitar ser herido si las cosas no salen bien...

Five winters? Awwwwwwwwwww...me encanta la historia pero es larguísima! De igual manera que si decidiera traducir Pet Project, sería un asunto a muuuuuuyyyy largo plazo...

Sakura Tachi: Es que tanto Severus como Hermione son unos cabezones...ninguno de los dos quiere dar el brazo a torcer...pero eventualmente van a tener que doblegarse...o no...Veremos como les va...y como hacen para decirse lo que les pasa el uno por el otro...

: Qué más quisiera yo que Hermione mandara a paseo a ese pelirrojo estúpido...! Pero habrá que esperar para ver cómo resuelven estos dos cabezas duras lo que sienten...repito lo que dije unas mil veces por lo menos: QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO CAMBIARÍA A SEVERUS POR ESE IMBÉCIL!

Marie: Me alegra mucho que lo estés disfrutando! Como habrás visto, todos los fics que traduje son SevMiones porque es la única pareja que me gusta del fandom. De más está decir que AMO a Severus y ODIO a Ronald Weasley...jejejejejeee

Bueno, verán que estoy actualizando como USTEDES me pidieron, así que no quiero escuchar a nadie chistar al respecto! He dicho! Jeeeee

Nos estamos leyendo en una semanita!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Procedimientos de Divorcio, parte II

Ginny aguardaba en la sala, junto a un Severus de aspecto aburrido, en tanto Hermione se terminaba de preparar para su viaje al Ministerio. Después de darle los últimos toques a su cabello y a su ropa, se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño.

No se veía tan mal desde que el pobre y viejo Crooks había muerto. Aplicó un hechizo glamour para los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, se puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas y forzó una sonrisa.

Oooohhhh! Demasiado! Con esa expresión en el rostro se veía como una loca.

Le bajó el volumen a la sonrisa, tratando de hacerla un poco menos amplia y más elegante y tranquila. Si. Así estaba mejor.

"Arriba Gryffindor…" se animó sin ningún resultado. Se sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, pero como una leona, para nada.

Severus se puso de pie cuando ella entró en la habitación. Ginny la miró de arriba abajo y comentó. "Te ves muy hermosa, Mione. Me encanta esa túnica!"

"Gracias Ginny." Respondió la castaña con su sonrisa ensayada.

Severus no dijo ni una palabra, y parecía querer ignorar la forma en la que el terciopelo azul oscuro envolvía apretadamente sus pechos y cadera. Tal vez había sido un miserable en lo tocante a sus propias posesiones y el espacio personal, pero siempre había sido muy generoso a la hora de vestir a su esposa.

Alguna vez, Hermione había visto en eso, una manera de controlarla, insistiendo en que ella no sería vista vestida con 'vulgares atuendos muggles, cubriéndole el cuerpo con esos mojigatos vestidos del mundo mágico que parecían haberse quedado en la era victoriana. Su primera táctica vengativa había sido comprar los ropajes más caros que podía encontrar y cargarlos a la cuenta de Severus.

Para su sorpresa, él no había siquiera pestañeado al ver los recibos, pero había tenido que morderse la lengua para no tragársela, al verla entrar a la sala, ataviada con ricas telas que estaban hechizadas para acentuar cada curva de su cuerpo.

Ella nunca había apreciado tanto ese refrán que dice 'menos es mas', antes de comenzar a vestirse para Severus.

Lo tentaba cada día con sus atuendos. Túnicas transparentes, vestidos que se pegaban a su cuerpo y breves vistazos del corset de encaje que llevaba puesto y que dejaba entrever cada vez que se agachaba, o la delicada visión de una pierna, cubierta por unas bellamente detalladas medias, cuando se ponía botas.

Ella sabía muy bien que no importaban que tan eróticas o excitantes fueran sus acciones, él no se acercaría a ella hasta el sábado por la noche.

Eso hacía que fuera cuestionable quién tenía el control, cada vez que él la desvestía lentamente, quitando cada capa de ropa como si se tratara de un delicado dulce.

Y lo mucho que le gustaba descubrir lo que yacía debajo.

Severus pasaba toda la semana, cada semana, observándola disimuladamente y fantaseando sobre delicadas tiras de terciopelo, encajes, delicadas medias de seda cubriendo sus piernas, acariciándolas y qué ropa interior suave, que ocultaban sus femeninos tesoros. No importaba el precio, valían cada centavo.

Pero así había sido hasta ese momento.

Se había vestido hoy así para Weasley? Se habría puesto su lencería más seductora? Esas medias de red con esa bella costura que corría por la parte de atrás y que subían hasta encontrarse con una hermosa vagina cubierta de satén?

Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a ese idiota de Weasley en quitarle lo que llevaba puesto? Recorrería él su cuello y hombros con sus labios mientras le quitaba lentamente el corset, como Severus lo hacía? O simplemente la desnudaría torpemente en su atropello por penetrarla?

Severus hervía, presa de una furia celosa, al pensar en las garras del pelirrojo sobre el cuerpo de su bella castaña. Y eso era todo lo que podía hacer sin terminar tomándola, cargándola sobre su hombro como un hombre de las cavernas y encerrarla en su habitación. La habitación de los dos. La recámara que habían compartido por más de un año. El lugar en donde había hecho el amor con su esposa.

Ginny se puso un poco nerviosa al notar como su antiguo profesor apretaba cada vez más los puños y lo muy endurecida que se había puesto su mirada, al tiempo que observaba como Hermione se ponía su abrigo sin ningún apuro y se lo cerraba.

"Vamos Mione, no necesitas dar tantos rodeos." La apresuró la pelirroja.

Tomó un puñado de polvos floo lo arrojó al fuego y dijo en voz alta y clara. "Ministerio de Magia." Y desapareció en medio de las verdes llamas, dejando a Severus y a Hermione para que la siguieran.

Severus se quedó parado frente a la chimenea y su furia se vio súbitamente reemplazada por añoranza y miedo. La última oportunidad, pensó él. 'Dile que se quede! Ruégale! Prométele lo que sea! LO QUE SEA!

Hermione percibió su incomodidad, que parecía ponerse a la par de la de ella. Esta bien podía ser la última vez en la que estarían juntos y solos. Cualquier pregunta importante, confesión o declaración que quisiera realizar, ese era el momento preciso de vocalizarlas.

"Yo…" comenzó a decir él.

"Si?" Respondió ella suavemente, llena de esperanza.

Por apenas unos instantes, su fría fachada pareció casi caerse, casi desesperado por hacerla entender, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras. Los inquisitivos ojos ambarinos casi quemaban los suyos así que Severus terminó desviando la mirada por reflejo. Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por la habitación, como buscando un puerto seguro mientras comenzaba a sentir la vergüenza en su intento de búsqueda de palabras tiernas. Palabras huecas.

Había podido enfrentar las torturas del Señor Tenebroso, pero no podía hacerlo con su propia esposa.

Al final, sus ojos regresaron al fuego de la chimenea. El silencio se había extendido demasiado tiempo. El momento ya había sido desperdiciado. Se puso tenso, su ceño se puso serio y finalmente habló. "Creo que es descortés dejar a la Sra. Potter esperando así." Le indicó con un brazo que pasara primero, activando la red floo y diciendo, "después de ti."

El corazón de Hermione se fue hasta el piso. Mientras hacía lo que le había pedido, la autocompasión se tornó en indignación, que después de todo, él no tenía nada que decirle en ese, su último momento juntos. Pero en lugar de vocalizar sus sentimientos, se metió con absoluta determinación dentro de la chimenea, imaginándose a sí misma como un bloque de hielo.

"Ministerio de Magia!" Dijo con fuerza y desapareció en medio de una llamarada verde.

Él se tomó un momento para componerse, aguantando las ganas de hacer volar en pedazos la vieja silla en la que ella leía, el diván en el que se sentaban sus invitados y la pequeña mesa en donde ella servía el té. Pero no tenía sentido destruir esas cosas. Podía prender fuego a la casa entera y seguir sin poder llenar el vacío que ella dejaría.

"Ministerio de Magia!" Su voz se sentía muy apagada y sus entrañas se revolvían. De repente se encontró de nuevo frente a la inquisidora mirada de Hermione, solo que esta vez se encontraba flanqueada por no solo una persona pelirroja. Esta vez, eran dos.

"Sr. Weasley." Saludó con absoluta frialdad, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. El pequeño bastardo pelirrojo ya estaba allí, por supuesto. Y parado defensivamente, posesivamente junto a Hermione.

"Profesor Snape." Devolvió el otro el saludo.

"Ya madura muchacho. No he sido tu profesor por años." Dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

Ooooh! Qué bien se sentía poder desquitarse con ese idiota!

"Bueno, no lo voy a llamar 'amo', si eso es a lo que está jugando." Farfulló la comadreja pelirroja.

"Jugar es para los niños e imbéciles como lo eres tú. Solo estaba estableciendo un hecho. Si no tienes la clase o la educación para referirte a mí por el título correcto, al menos ten la madurez para no dirigirte a mí como si fueras un mocoso de primer año aterrado."

Weasley iba a abrir la bocota para replicar, pero no lo hizo al ver la súplica en los ojos de Hermione. "Hoy no." Parecía suplicar.

"Como diga Snape." Fue todo lo que puso decir sin imprimirle acidez.

Severus inspiró en reconocimiento y se sintió bien por cerrarle la boca a la comadreja, pero también arrepentido por haberse dejado llevar por la fuerza emocional. No había hablado con ese Weasley en más de un año. Y siempre había sido su placer el ser él quien se llevara a Hermione a casa, que fuera él con quien ella se acostaba. Era su nombre el que gritaba en la furia de su pasión. Ahora no podía evitar mostrar su disgusto ante el inminente cambio de roles.

"Deberías adelantarte Ron." Dijo Ginny, indicándole con la cabeza hacia dónde tenía que ir. "Hazla firmar mientras está dispuesta."

El pelirrojo asintió, entendiendo su tarea y que era su momento de alejarse. Luego se metió en la misma red floo que Severus había usado y fue en busca de su esposa.

Los tres que se quedaron se volvieron para observar el pandemónium que había en el Ministerio. La muchedumbre era muy abundante y Hermione casi pierde a Ginny en dos oportunidades, a medida que intentaban abrirse paso hacia el Hall de Asuntos Familiares. Severus era tan alto que solo tenía que volverse para verlo sobresalir en medio de la multitud.

Nunca había habido algo ni remotamente parecido al divorcio en el Mundo Mágico, y se podían encontrar incluso, parejas que no habían tenido nada que ver con la Ley de Matrimonios, aguardando en el atrio para firmar el divorcio.

Es que no había esperanza para eso del amor eterno?

Hermione se llevó por delante a un hombre vestido con una túnica color púrpura brillante, mientras intentaba ubicar a Ginny en medio de la multitud.

"Disculpe, jovencita! Dijo el hombre, ruborizándose y ayudándola a mantenerse erguida. "Está usted bien?"

"Si, gracias." Respondió ella, un poco molesta, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, se sacudía la ropa y se acomodaba el collar.

"Muy bien, entonces." Volvió a decir el sujeto, dando un paso atrás para admirarla. "Felicitaciones." Dijo al final, todavía sonriendo como idiota. Luego, desapareció en medio del gentío.

"Loco." Pensó ella con fastidio.

No era de extrañar que ella estuviera allí para firmar el divorcio, pero felicitarla? Muy mal, señor. De verdad, muy mal.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio a Severus lanzándole al tipo vestido de púrpura, una de sus patentadas miradas de la muerte. Sobresaliendo entre todos, como siempre.

Volvió a mirar al frente y se encontró con Ginny, que le hacía señas frenéticas desde el final de una de las filas.

"Esta fila para qué es?" Preguntó la castaña al llegar hasta su amiga.

"Esta es para pedir las formas." Contestó la pelirroja y le entregó un aviso del Ministerio que enumeraba las distintas formas y las regulaciones de cada una. Se tomaron algunos momentos para revisar la dichosa lista.

"Creo que vas a necesitar la forma número doce: 'Disolución mutuamente acordada.'" Dijo Ginny, apuntando la línea en el papel.

Hermione leyó el párrafo referido. Este tipo de separación requería que ambas partes desearan la disolución del matrimonio, no debían tener hijos juntos, se repartirían equitativamente los bienes matrimoniales…allí fue donde detuvo la lectura.

"Severus no va a querer firmar esto…" Dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

"Por qué no?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Distribución equitativa de los bienes…" Leyó Hermione. "No le va a caer en gracia eso de darme la mitad de lo que posee."

"Bueno, pero no me parece que sea justo que debas irte con nada." Replicó la pelirroja con indignación, clavando sus ojos en Severus, quien permanecía de pie, algo alejado de ellas, viéndose perfectamente tranquilo.

"Llegué con nada." Respondió la castaña.

"Pero trabajaste con él. Está haciendo un montón de dinero con las pociones que hiciste." Discutió Ginny.

"Y me mantuvo por los últimos dos años. No importa." Luego añadió con rapidez. "Puedo arreglármelas sola."

"Eso espero, porque Ron casi no puede mantenerse ni a él mismo…" Comenzó a decir la Sra. Potter.

"No necesito que Ron me mantenga." Retrucó Hermione, enrojecida como un tomate, deseando que Severus no estuviera allí, siendo testigo de semejante humillación.

Estaba empezando a sentirse enferma de nuevo.

No quería vomitar frente a todo el mundo.

Y ciertamente, no frente a él.

Severus ya había considerado la situación financiera de Hermione. Y aunque la idea de sus galeones, ganados con mucho esfuerzo, en los bolsillos de la comadreja Weasley, lo hacían querer vomitar las entrañas, no era nada en comparación con la impotente pena y culpa que sentiría si Hermione quedaba reducida a la absoluta pobreza. El orgullo de esa mujer le impediría ir a pedirle ayuda.

Era ahora o nunca.

"Está bien." Dijo Severus con frialdad. "Como bien dijo la Sra. Potter, sería injusto que te fueras con nada. Aunque la mitad de todo me parece un poco excesivo, estoy dispuesto a compartir la mitad de todos los bienes acumulados durante el matrimonio.

Anonadada por la generosidad de Severus, se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta por un tiempo embarazosamente largo.

La mitad de las ganancias generadas por los negocios de pociones de los últimos dos años, era dinero suficiente como para pagar todas sus deudas, terminar la escuela y tal vez, para más.

"Creo que las palabras que estás buscando son 'Gracias Severus'." Retrucó el con ese tono de falsete que a veces usaba.

"Gracias Severus." Dijo ella en voz apenas audible. Luego recordó dónde estaba y se recordó a sí misma, y recordó cómo era Severus. Se había comportado con total indiferencia con respecto a sus posesiones.

"Debes estar de verdad muy feliz de deshacerte de mi…"

La cantidad de ironía en sus palabras casi no alcanzaban para tapar lo muy herida que se sentía. Él le sonrió. Pero el habitual brillo de suficiencia en sus ojos estaba desaparecido.

Los ojos de él iban de Hermione a Ginny, quien estaba observando al Maestro Pocionista con curiosidad, así que cualquier respuesta que Severus pudo haber vocalizado, murió dentro de él.

El hombre se volvió para mirar la pared mas lejana que encontró y volvió a su pose inicial, mas estoica e imposible de leer que nunca.

Una mujer regordeta pasó entre las dos jóvenes, sonriéndole a Ginny y asintiendo a Hermione. "Felicitaciones querida." Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, para luego seguir camino, dejando a una pasmada Hermione y a una confundida Ginny.

"Completamente inapropiado." Se quejó la castaña. "No se felicita a alguien porque va a divorciarse. No es correcto."

"Dale un respiro, no?" Replicó la pelirroja. "Cómo puede ella saber qué es correcto y qué no? Nunca nadie de nuestro mundo se había divorciado antes."

"Si, bueno, va siendo tiempo que aprendan, no? La próxima persona que me felicite, se va a llevar el griterío de la década." Refunfuñó ella con un poco de petulancia.

Cuando llegaron al mostrador, Ginny pidió una forma número doce. El empleado del Ministerio se la entregó con una sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia Hermione, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca para felicitarla, la pelirroja lo detuvo. "Yo no haría eso si fuera tú"

El empleado se mostró confundido, pero encogió los hombros, explicó cómo llenar la forma doce y les señaló la línea en donde debían entregarla.

Ginny le agradeció y arrastró a su amiga hacia la sala de espera para comenzar a llenar la forma. "Eso estuvo cerca." Comentó por lo bajo, guiñando un ojo.

Hermione hizo su mejor cara al estilo Severus y soltó con furia. "No me hagas ningún favor, hermana. Estaba esperando poder dejar escapar un poco de vapor!"

Ginny se rió. "Hermana…" dijo sonriendo, codeando suavemente el hombro de la castaña.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y codearla también. Había querido a Ginny como a una hermana desde siempre. El pensar que ahora podrían ser algo muy parecido a eso, casi le llena los ojos de lágrimas.

Severus observó a su alrededor. El asiento junto al de Hermione estaba vacío, pero eligió sentarse más lejos. Así podía observarla mejor y pasar desapercibido. Podría observar cada movimiento de su boca mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Podía observar cada rizo que caía sobre su rostro.

Podría observar cómo con cada trazo de su pluma, lo cortaba de su vida.

N/T: Con respecto a la eliminación de algunos fics 'M', debo aclarar lo siguiente:

Una autora me mostró algo interesante y es que los fics con lenguaje muy explícito han estado prohibidos desde 2002, pero aún así proliferan cada día más y más. Lo que creo yo, es que alguien leyó cierta historia y no le gustó o tiene algún problema con la autora y decidió denunciar el fic. Si se fijan, hay infinidad de historias que se pasan de M y siguen donde están sin crear problemas ni llamar la atención. Lo cierto es que son muchísimos y si las/los moderadoras/as de FF tuvieran que revisar uno por uno, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de archivos en una buena cantidad de idiomas, sería una tarea titánica. Así que, repitiendo lo que dije anteriormente, creo que si alguna historia fue borrada, ha sido porque alguien más la señaló. Con esto no quiero decir que todas nos pongamos paranoicas y que comencemos a buscar culpables. Estas cosas pasan y no podemos pretender que respeten nuestro derecho a leer historias gráficas si nosotras no respetamos el derecho de alguien mas a denunciar algo que no le gusta. Resumiendo, tenemos que ser tolerantes con las actitudes de los demás, en tanto no nos perjudiquen, por supuesto. Y si nos tocara borrar alguna historia, no podemos chistar, porque las que estamos en falta somos las que escribimos. Siempre se puede publicar en alguna otra página que permita este tipo de historias. Aclarado esto, paso a responder reviews.

Paosan: Estoy de acuerdo con vos. Hubo momentos en esta historia en los que me embargaban las ganas de agarrarlos a patadas a los dos! Son desesperantes! Creo que ya lo he comentado antes, pero por las dudas, lo repito. Nunca, NUNCA voy a traducir una historia en la que Severus y Hermione terminen mal. He dicho.

Diosa Luna: Si, pero no me voy a tomar un año entero! No creo poder aguantar tanto sin traducir. Porque me quejo a veces, pero me gusta hacerlo. Traducir digo.

Seguimos sumando títulos de fics bien largos, no? VOS ME QUERES MATAR DE UN INFARTO! Ya estaban Five Winters y Pet Project. Y ahora me sumas Care of Magical Creatures? !

Marie: Yo tengo un particular desprecio por Weasley...no me gusta, no lo aguanto...no lo soporto…y cada vez que veo HP6 me dan mas ganas de asesinarlo….

Bueno, ya falta poco, pero todavía tendran un poco mas de tiempo para comerse las uñas. Por cierto, me preguntaron cuantos capítulos era y dije que siete, pero me equivoqué. Pido disculpas por el error. El próximo fic que voy a traducir todavía no ha sido decidido, pero trataré de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

Saludos! Y Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Finalización.

Solo necesitó dos paradas para encontrarla, a pesar de que existían muchos lugares en donde podía esconderse de él.

Él nunca prestaba atención sobre con quién o dónde pasaba su tiempo ella. Pero no. No se estaba ocultando. No estaba jugando. No estaba desesperada, ni suplicando, ni llorando. Nada.

Estaba sentada en la cocina de la Madriguera, aguardando por él.

Molly estaba sentada frente a ella, puntualmente ignorando a la chica, excusándose en su tejido.

Se acercaba diciembre y tenía muchos suéteres que hacer, aunque obviamente, uno menos ese año.

Esas dos mujeres habían tenido sus altibajos. Bueno, bajos mayormente.

Lavender era emocional, amanerada y poco habituada al trabajo duro y la pobreza, mientras que Molly era metida, insensible y autoritaria en lo tocante a la vida de su hijo. Además, Molly había expresado abiertamente su disgusto por el matrimonio desde el primer día. Y a donde iba Molly, iban todos los demás Weasleys.

Lavender, por un largo tiempo, había pensado que no necesitaba ser amada por el resto del clan, en tanto tuviera el amor y el cariño de su esposo. Él nunca decía nada, pero a ella le parecía que había cierto afecto en la expresión de sus ojos, cada vez que llegaba después de algún excitante juego de quidditch, cuando la observaba servirle la comida y cuando la ayudaba a desvestirse para ir a la cama.

Por un largo tiempo, esa mirada no había estado allí. Podía notarlo cada vez que se acostaba a su lado. Ella sabía en quién pensaba él en aquellos días. 'La Gran Barrera', como su madre la llamaba. Era un eufemismo solapadísimo que aludía al rizado y abundante cabello de cierta mujer y a los tiburones que parecían nadar alrededor de ella para protegerla, así como a la posición que ocupaba entre su hija y su yerno.

Pero no capturaba enteramente todo lo que era Hermione.

Eso no abarcaba su engreimiento, su cerebral elitismo, su falta de corazón. No hacía referencia a la manera en la que se paseaba envuelta en sus ropajes de diseñador, dejando ver la promesa de sexo como una zanahoria frente a Ron y a su discretamente desesperado esposo.

Muy al contrario de la opinión popular, Lavender no era estúpida.

Veía cada celosa mirada, cada aliento contenido, cada ácida mueca, cada compartido reconocimiento de amor no correspondido…Sabía que ese hombre no quería que se notara, y ella nunca lo humillaba hablando al respecto.

Lavender no podía evitar lanzarle miradas asesinas hacia Hermione. No por ella, si no por su pobre y antiguo profesor.

Cómo se atrevía la muy ramera? Arrastrando al pobre hombre por Diagon Alley como si fuera un perro atado a una correa, flagrantemente envuelta en los galeones de su esposo, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar el hecho de desear al marido de otra mujer y que su propio esposo le importaba un bledo. Que le sirviera de escarmiento el ser estéril. Además, qué clase de madre sería?

Mientras que Lavender no sentía ni un poco de pena por Hermione, lamentaba mucho el haberse regodeado sobre estar embarazada, la semana anterior. Pobre Profesor Snape! Él era un héroe de guerra y un buen hombre, y merecía tener a alguien que lo amara. Si no era la frígida de su esposa, al menos podrían ser uno o dos hijos.

Y esos oscuros y profundos ojos, que brillaban dolidos por escasos instantes. Por el bien de ese hombre y por haber reconocido ese dolor, deseaba haber cerrado la boca.

Además, podía asumir correctamente que su querida cuñadita Ginny, ya había informado a la castaña que Ron no iba a estar atado a ella con un niño, después de todo. Sería libre, si así lo deseaba él. Y si así era, entonces ella también sería libre. Libre de esta broma de vida. Libre de un matrimonio demasiado poblado. Libre para elegir a alguien mejor.

Ronald indicó a su madre con un gesto de la cabeza para que los dejara solos, y por una vez, la metiche vieja bruja hizo lo que le pidieron sin chistar y sin regalar su gratuita y nunca pedida opinión.

Él fue a sentarse en la silla que su madre había dejado vacante y puso los papeles del divorcio sobre la mesa.

Ella leyó calmada los documentos y tomó su pluma.

Mientras su mano dudaba sobre la línea punteada en donde debía poner su firma, alzó la mirada para verlo palidecer cuando preguntó con absoluta curiosidad: "Alguna vez me amaste?"

Él se quedó mirándola sorprendido, aparentemente sin poder decir ni una palabra. Ella sonrió para luego adornar el documento con suaves y delicadas caricias de su pluma.

Las palabras nunca habían sido el fuerte de Ron.

Severus había sido torturado.

Hechizado.

Envenenado.

Humillado.

Había sido golpeado hasta el paroxismo.

En resumidas cuentas, las había pasado peor.

Nunca podría olvidar lo que había sentido cuando esos colmillos se habían hundido en su garganta, el brillante halo de sus recuerdos mientras perdía la consciencia ante la visión de un par de ojos verdes.

Los ojos de ella.

Y eso había sido lo primero que había visto cuando despertó en el hospital, cuando se estaba recuperando de sus heridas. Había estado confundido por las paredes y las luces blancas. Los ojos verdes habían buscado los oscuros cuando Severus la había llamado a ella. Pero había sido Potter el que respondió. "Todavía no profesor."

Todavía no.

Al parecer, el Universo aún no terminaba de patearle el trasero.

N/T: Holas a todas! Queda un capítulo mas, en donde todo se define y luego el epílogo. La próxima historia todavía sigue sin definirse en mi cerebro, pero prometo que no me demoro mucho. De verdad!

Anonymous dejó un review en Olvidando a Ron. Espero que estés leyendo esta historia también. Me encantaría leer tu fic! Sí no querés dejar un review firmado, aunque sea mandame el link de la historia así la leo. Y si, yo también odio a Ron!

Marie: Jajaaa me doy cuenta que no lo odiás tanto. Esos dos van a tener que resolver las cosas entre los dos...aunque sea por causas de fuerza mayor...

Sakura Tachi: Me parece bien que reporten contenidos de verdad ofensivos como sería por ejemplo, abuso de menores...lo que no me parece es que algunas personas usen ese medio como vendetta personal hacia alguien que no les cae bien...que se yo...hay tantos atorrantes sueltos! En fin, todavía falta un poco para el capítulo final así que, paciencia! Gracias por comentar siempre!

Así se va cerrando todo. Todavía falta que se presenten con los papelajos esos a ver si se pueden divorciar…o no…veremos….

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Finalización, parte 2

El hombre se preguntó cuántos momentos había desperdiciado mirando fotos de ella, cuando la tenía justo en la habitación de al lado. Lo sabía ella? Él suponía que si, con lo terriblemente curiosa que era y con su siempre presente e inagotable sed de conocimiento. Entonces, acaso le importaba?

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se sentara en su escritorio, refugiándose en esas sonrisas y miradas artificiales, pretendieron que eran reales. Acaso ella sabía eso también?

Él aún tenía a esos ojos verdes bien guardados, sonriéndole a frascos vacíos, viejas plumas y restos de cera. Era como una antigua comodidad. Pero él no deseaba mirar a los ojos verdes nunca mas. En algún punto del camino, había cambiado el esmeralda por el ámbar y él había echado maldiciones a sí mismo por no haber tenido la prudencia de capturar una imagen de esos ojitos para que le hicieran compañía en el futuro.

Debió haber sabido que eso no duraría.

Mientras Severus pensaba, Hermione continuaba llenando el formulario número doce. Ginny, mientras tanto, conversaba con una joven bruja que se había casado apenas hacía tres semanas. La chica estallaba en lágrimas frecuentemente al recordar y recapitular los detalles de su compromiso, casamiento y sobre su anciano esposo que se negaba a dejarla ir. Ella había tenido que llenar un formulario número trece, Disolución de una de las partes, que era para favorecer a las personas que deseaban divorciarse y tenían causas específicas para requerirlos, como era en caso de abuso, infidelidad o esterilidad.

La pobre chica parecía no tener esperanzas en ese punto, pero Ginny, siempre tan optimista, trataba de ayudarla en su mejor caracterización de Rita Skeeter y su dicto-pluma, mientras la asistía al llenar el dichoso formulario.

Para el interés de Severus y el horror de Hermione, la pelirroja hacía comentarios sobre la similitud en las circunstancias en la vida de la jovencita y Hermione misma.

Así que eso era lo que esa mocosa pensaba de él. De los dos.

Las mejillas de Hermione estaban teñidas de rojo mientras intentaba concentrarse en llenar los documentos para ignorar los comentarios que Ginny hacía al identificar paralelos en las historias. Algunos eran acertados, pero la mayoría eran terriblemente erróneos.

No le gustaba que le recordaran cómo había llegado a esta situación ni que Severus había sido bueno con ella.

Pero no podía detener a Ginny y corregirla, para decirle lo muy excitante que era conversar con él, lo brillante que era como compañero de laboratorio y lo muy generoso que era como amante Severus Snape. Pero él estaría horrorizado por semejante brecha en su privacidad. Así que ella solo podía mantener la cabeza baja y pretender que no estaba escuchando. Una acción que no pasó desapercibida en su esposo.

Cuando Hermione finalmente levantó la cabeza del formulario, ya no quedaba mas por hacer que firmarlo. Miró a Severus y lo encontró mirándola fijamente a los ojos y de repente, Hermione estaba sumida en su mirada como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo, y en el salvaje latido de su corazón. Se preguntó si él podría escucharlo también.

Tal vez, si él supiera, si pudiera ver...

Hermione estaba a punto de dejar caer todas las barreras y dejarle total acceso a sus pensamientos cuando Ginny le tocó el brazo y le ofreció un frasquito con tinta.

"Ten, usa la mía." Ofreció la pelirroja, asumiendo que Hermione ya no tenía.

Hermione desvió la mirada por una fracción de segundo de Severus hacia la tinta. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, el hechizo se había roto.

Él estaba mirando otra vez hacia una pared, con la mirada fría, tranquila y la oportunidad completamente perdida.

Resignada, hundió la pluma en la tinta de Ginny y se quedó mirando la línea punteada que aguardaba su firma.

Hermione Jean Snape.

Dios! Había odiado por tanto tiempo cómo sonaba!

El nombre de él sonaba con tanta elegancia. Severus Snape.

Su propio nombre, Hermione, siempre sonaba, cuando alguien lo pronunciaba, como si tuvieran la boca llena de vidrio roto. Pero no cuando Severus lo pronunciaba. El tenía una manera de decir su nombre que hacía parecer que lo decía al ritmo de un soneto.

Otros lo habían reducido de horribles, irritantes maneras.

Hermy, Mione, Mimi...horribles, todos.

Severus, en cambio, en su infinitamente inteligente lengua, también lo había reducido.

Mía.

Y aunque él actuaba como si fuera pura conveniencia, había algo allí, escondido. Una pregunta que ninguno se atrevía a formular por miedo a la respuesta, pero que era tan deliciosa para la lengua y que hacía vibrar el alma tanto que rogaba por ser respondida.

Tal vez no iba a extrañar el nombre Hermione Jean Snape, pero ese otro nombre...el pensar que nunca mas iba a escuchar ese nombre...

Se quedó mirando los firuletes que decoraban la línea punteada y cayó en la cuenta que ya estaba hecho. La tinta fresca, brillando sobre el papel, era la evidencia de su traición, de su insensible complacencia.

Cualquier otro pensamiento abandonó su cabeza y se sintió débil y como si se estuviera desangrando, como si se hubiera cortado su propio corazón.

La manera en la que Hermione miraba su firma puso nerviosa a Ginny y reforzó la resolución de Severus simultáneamente.

Ya lo había hecho, así que ahora le tocaba a él. Tomó el formulario y la pluma de las manos de ella y estampó su propia firma también, sellando el acuerdo que disolvía su matrimonio.

Saliendo de pronto del trance, ella se precipitó. "No lo leíste."

Pero él le devolvió el documento sin mirarla siquiera. "Confío en ti."

Había firmado sin ninguna duda, sin leerlo. Ella, entonces, se retiró y fue a formarse, formulario en mano, en la línea en donde debían ponerle el sello los empleados del Ministerio, al otro lado del atrio.

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y las vibraciones de cada paso parecían tener un terrible impacto que hacían eco en su estómago en forma de náuseas.

En la distancia, oyó a Ginny preguntarle si estaba bien. Hermione sentía un pulso en los oídos y un sudor frío que le cubría el cuerpo entero. No había vuelta atrás.

"Necesito ir al baño..." Susurró la joven dejando el formulario en las manos de la pelirroja. Se abrió paso lo mas rápido que pudo a través de la gente que invadía el atrio. Entró en el sanitario femenino murmurando disculpas a quienes se llevaba por delante en el proceso, antes de apenas alcanzar un lavabo y vomitar en el.

"Lo siento tanto..." Gimoteó entre arcadas y lloriqueos. "No pude aguantarlo mas."

"Nos pasa a todas querida." Le dijo una mujer de edad y la consoló con unos toquecitos en la espalda antes de salir del lugar.

Hermione se enjuagó la boca y limpió el lavabo. Luego se tomó unos momentos para adecentar su imagen.

Mientras tanto, Severus seguía esperando en la fila con Ginny, sintiéndose un poco incómodo y ansioso.

Quería ir tras Hermione y asegurarse que estuviera bien. De vez en cuando, miraba a Ginny de soslayo con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué no iba a ella a ver que todo estuviera bien.

La pelirroja estaba muy entretenida leyendo las respuestas de Hermione en el formulario. "Los han encantado, sabe?" Dijo como si tal cosa.

Él alzó una ceja y preguntó. "Qué cosa?"

"Los papeles." Respondió ella señalando las formas en sus manos. "Las hechizaron para responder con honestidad, como en los cuestionarios prematrimoniales."

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro aburrido. "Fascinante."

Tenía una expresión de despreocupación plasmada en el rostro, pero sus ojos revelaban su ansiedad al mirar una y otra vez en dirección al sanitario de damas.

"Estoy segura que está bien." Comentó Ginny. "Es solo la excitación del día, nada mas."

Y Severus se tuvo que comer las ganas de echarle una maldición allí mismo.

En lugar de eso, fijó la mirada en una pared y se focalizó en permanecer imperturbable mientras se preguntaba si sus sentimientos lo traicionarían o si el hechizo de los papeles demostraría que no había sido presionado y que la dejaba ir por voluntad propia. La línea avanzó y siguió avanzando hasta que llegaron al mostrador y Ginny entregó los documentos a la encargada.

En ese momento, Hermione se les unió, todavía viéndose un poco pálida.

La encargada pasó su varita sobre las páginas.

Ginny tamborileaba los dedos sobre el mostrador despreocupadamente.

Y Severus sentía como si el pecho le fuera a estallar.

"Mmmmm..." Murmuró la mujer del otro lado del escritorio mientras hacía un gesto de sorpresa. "Parece que hay algún tipo de problema con estos documentos."

"Qué clase de problema?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"No estoy segura del todo, pero el encantamiento probitas definitivamente indica una brecha en los términos." Respondió la mujer mirando a uno y a otro como queriendo descubrir cuál era la parte culpable.

Hermione se sintió invadida por la vergüenza, sabiendo que el hechizo debió haber revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos, y reprochándose a sí misma por no haber considerado que el Ministerio iba a hechizar los dichosos formularios.

Sintió que sus entrañas volvían a estremecerse y su único consuelo era saber que ya no le quedaba nada en el estómago que pudiera arrojar.

Se tambaleó un poco y Severus puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura con total rapidez para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

Un segundo encargado se acercó los miró y los saludó con un cálido 'Felicitaciones!', dejándolos pasmados y abriendo la puerta para el largamente esperado deseo de Hermione de descargar su furia.

"Primero que nada," Comenzó a decir la castaña con un ligero temblor. "No se felicita a la gente por un divorcio. Es impropio al punto de la indecencia! Y en segundo lugar, aparentemente, no nos vamos a divorciar!"

El hombre pareció confundido por un instante para luego echarse a reír. "Claro que no se van a divorciar! Además, quién felicitaría a alguien por un divorcio? Los felicitaba por el bebé! Ya saben, no había visto una piedra de humor brillar con tanta fuerza en años! Y esa pieza que tiene usted es muy hermosa." Le dijo el hombre a Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Y felicitaciones para usted también." Dijo luego, guiñándole un ojo a Severus y luego siguió con sus asuntos.

"Oh!" Exclamó la otra encargada. "Entonces es por eso que el hechizo indicaba que el documento era inválido. No se pueden llenar formas de divorcio estando embarazada. Bueno, es así de sencillo, no se pueden divorciar si está embarazada."

La mujer llamó a la próxima persona en la fila y Severus se las arregló para mantener sus emociones bajo control, al tiempo que se dirigían hacia una sección vacía del área de espera, en donde pudieran llegar a términos con la nueva situación, en privado.

En cuanto estuvieron en un sector relativamente apartado, Ginny comenzó a reírse, dejando a Hermione y a Severus mas boquiabiertos que antes. Notando las expresiones de desconcierto en los rostros se compuso un poco y explicó su estallido.

"El encantamiento probitas no puede detectar embarazos." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione y Severus solo siguieron mirándola con incredulidad.

"Es solo para detectar deshonestidad." Siguió la pelirroja. "Y tú no sabías que estabas embarazada y todo el documento demostraba deshonestidad!"

Ginny pasó de la risa a la exasperación en segundos. Alzando las manos y refunfuñando se dirigió a los dos. "Para ser un par de genios, son bastante tarados...Espero que algún día se den cuenta."

Los abrazó a los dos y suspiró. "Felicidades mami y papi. Espero que tenga tu cabello," Dijo mirando a Severus. "Y tu nariz." Se volvió hacia Hermione con un guiño. "Y el sentido común de la tía Ginny." Acarició el abdomen de Hermione con cariño y se fue para contarle a Harry las buenas noticias.

Luego que la pelirroja hubiera desaparecido en medio de la tromba de personas que se movía por los pasillos del ministerio, Hermione y Severus se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por un largo rato, aferrándose a la realidad de la situación.

El documento entero era falso.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la castaña y él estiró las manos para tomar las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella.

"Mentiste." Reprochó él con los labios curvados y un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

"Tú también." Acusó ella.

"Insufrible sabelotodo."

"Viejo gruñón."

"Te gusta ser mi esposa." La acusó Severus.

"Y a ti te gusta que lo sea." Retrucó Hermione.

"Vas a tener a mi bebé." Dijo él con un ligero temblor mientras la acercaba mas.

"Y tendrá tu cabello y mi nariz."

"A mi me gusta tu cabello."

"Y yo estoy bastante encariñada con tu nariz."

"De verdad, Mía?"

"Si. De verdad."

N/T: Solo queda el epílogo y terminamos.

Marie: Acá está el último capítulo. El epílogo en una semana mas o menos.

Me disculpo porque dije que ib a actualizar ayer, pero me olvidé…creo que de verdad estoy muy vieja….


	9. Chapter 9

Epílogo.

Era terriblemente sucio.

Insoportablemente ruidoso.

Caótico al punto de la insanidad.

Y aún así, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Con las botas llenas de arena, una gruesa hebra de helado derretido secándose sobre su hombro y un par de manitas pegajosas aferradas de su cabello, Severus Snape caminaba por el parque hacia su sonriente esposa de mejillas intensamente rosadas.

"Has estado mucho tiempo al sol." La reprendió. "Atticus, dile a mami que no debe cocinarse tanto o nos veremos tentados a comérnosla."

"Severus..." dijo ella haciéndose la enojada, apenas conteniendo la risa. "Eso es barbárico! No le enseñes esas cosas."

Su hijo se rió perversamente y le mostró los dientes mientras su padre lo abalanzaba hacia delante como un ave de presa.

Cada día con ella era un día de sol, pero días como estos eran particularmente bellos.

Atticus ya caminaba y hablaba, y Severus casi estallaba de orgullo cada vez que su hijo dejaba en ridículo a los hijos de Weasley o Potter.

Era de esperarse, teniendo en cuenta de quién era hijo. Y teniendo en cuenta quiénes eran los padres de los otros niños.

Y por eso, no podía evitar sonreír mientras Atticus arreglaba aquí y allá su castillo de arena y Hugo Weasley se comía otro poco de su 'pastel de fango.'

Qué zonza había sido la Srta. Brown al quedarse con la comadreja y al haber tenido a su hijo!

Tal vez Hermione lo encontraba romántico cuando escuchó como Ronald había destrozado los papeles de divorcio en miles de pedazos y como le había enviado a Lavender los pedazos con las palabras 'siempre', 'para siempre' y 'si' garabateadas en ellos. En opinión de Severus, Ronald Weasley todavía un niño de gran tamaño que ni siquiera había podido mejorar la vivienda o la situación financiera de su familia en los últimos tres años. Pero Severus sospechaba que tener a una Molly Weasley toda sumisa y casi tropezando con la necesidad de permanecer en la buena gracia de la madre de su nieto, era algo a lo que no se le podía poner precio.

A los Potter les había ido mejor. Mas allá de la seguridad que proporcionaba la gran herencia de Harry, finalmente había madurado hasta alcanzar la perspicacia de su madre y había logrado sobrepasar la impetuosidad de su padre. A menudo bromeaban sobre las aventuras de esquivar trozos de papel y deposiciones de lechuza como una burla a lo que había sido su posición como Auror Jefe, aunque no pasaba todo el tiempo que su esposa creía en la oficina.

Otro mago que no pasaba demasiado tiempo en su oficina era Kingsley Shackebolt. Después de su infame intento de poner fin a la ley de matrimonios, había sido certeramente degradado en el mundo mágico, aunque nunca, ni una vez, se mostró avergonzado ni admitió que algo hubiera salido mal. Algunos lo recordarían como un héroe de guerra y otros como un tirano, pero nadie podía negar que había puesto a la comunidad mágica en camino hacia un nuevo futuro, sin recriminaciones.

Severus no estaba del todo seguro sobre lo que debía sentir por Kingsley o la ley o el estado del mundo mágico. Ya era suficiente con el hecho de tener que dejar de sorprenderse al despertar cada día vivo, libre y con ser el objeto de adoración de la más hermosa mujer que haya visto jamás.

No le parecía correcto intentar equiparar el pasado con el futuro, los sufrimientos con las alegrías. Cada momento era único y terrible y hermoso por mérito propio. Había sufrido tremendamente antes y después de la guerra, antes y después de la ley. Y la ironía del asunto era que él solo había encontrado verdadera felicidad después de la revocación de la ley. De hecho, le debía su felicidad a la revocación misma de la ley.

Habían pasado los tiempos de hacer elecciones. Indisputables, satisfactorias, honestas decisiones.

Y ella había elegido esta vida, este futuro.

Ella lo había elegido a él.

El sonido distante de campanas avisaba el inminente cierre del parque mientras los Snape juntaban sus cosas y se encaminaban por el sendero que los llevaría hacia las puertas. El desordenado cabello negro de Atticus se balanceaba con cada pasito vacilante del niño mientras los dedos de Severus ardían de deseos de ordenar ese cabello pero sin lograrlo, y la piedra, suave y redonda, alrededor del cuello de Hermione brillaba en todo su esplendor con los últimos rayos del sol del ocaso.

Si, el futuro de verdad era brillante.

Fin.

N/T: Este el final chicas. La próxima historia todavía no está traducida…de hecho…todavía no decido cuál va a ser…por favor, ténganme paciencia!

Espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Como ya saben, no recibí nunca respuesta de la autora, así que cabe la posibilidad de que alguna vez conteste y se niegue a darme autorización. En ese caso, tendré que retirar la historia de FF...sería una lástima pero lo justo es justo...

Paosan: esos dos definitivamente son uno zonzos...y Ginny...bueno...es que ella se la pasa molestando, pero al final se pone del lado de los güiners! jajajajajaa

Katherine: Y bueh...la verdad yo tampoco la entiendo...pero por lo menos dejó de hacerse la tonta y se puso contenta por ellos! Gracias por leer los fics! Me alegra saber que cada vez los lee mas gente!

Marie: Ginny es muy difícil de entender...tal vez si tuviera un traductor universal sería mas práctico...el epílogo te va a encantar...o ya te encantó si estás leyendo esto...

Bueno chicas. No estoy segura cuando voy a poder comenzar a publicar la próxima historia, sobre todo porque no sé que es lo que voy a traducir…no me maten!

De nuevo, gracias a todas ustedes que leen y comentan y hacen que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena. Muchos cariños y abrazos para ustedes!

Hasta la próxima historia!

Rocío


End file.
